


Bad Idea

by TrekkingThroughLife



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Annoyed Lizard, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Too much giggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekkingThroughLife/pseuds/TrekkingThroughLife
Summary: Garak is woken up in the middle of the night by two very drunk visitors.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post: http://magistrate-of-mediocrity.tumblr.com/post/111395619847/fic-idea  
> It's been two years so someone else has probably written this, but hey, I had fun with this little drabble.

Garak awoke to a very loud, very demanding sound- his door chime. He groaned.

“Computer, time.”

“The time is 0300 hours.”

He blinked and sat up, suddenly alert and concerned. He went through a mental list of anyone who would have reason to come to his quarters so late. Many of them were almost certainly dead, but he couldn’t be too prepared. Despite having sound-proof walls, he lowered his voice.

“Computer, raise lights to ten percent.”

Garak gave his eyes some time to adjust as a faint glow illuminated the room. It was light enough for him to see, but too dim for the unwanted visitor to see anything before he got a good look at them. The door chime continued to buzz impatiently. He silently retrieved the disruptor hidden just within reach of his bed and slowly walked toward the door. Before he got halfway there, the door glided open and Garak slid to the side to examine the intruder. He kept the disruptor trained on the opening until a tall, shadowy figure stepped in.

“G-Garak? Arrre you up?”

He heard a slight giggle. The Doctor. Of course. And, by the sound of it, he was quite inebriated. It would explain why he had apparently decided to use his medical override to enter Garak’s quarters. It seemed he had brought the Chief with him as well, as he was leaning in the doorway. Garak took a moment to assess his options before he sighed and slipped the disruptor into his waistband.

“Doctor, are you aware that breaking into someone’s quarters is a punishable offense? I have half a mind to call Constable Odo.”

The Doctor looked around the dark room and took a few shaky steps before bumping into a table, which he used to steady himself. He made a rather ridiculous face and pursed his lips. 

“You wouldn’t jus let Odo here. It’s your” he waved his arm around a few times. “Perssnol space.”

Behind him, the chief snorted and leaned against the doorframe. 

“Yeah, persnol space. Yoou wouldn’t let Odo in here, ever.”

Doctor Bashir shook his head for emphasis. He looked around a bit more.

“Garak? I can’t see you. It’s wway too dark.”

Well, as it was unlikely that the Doctor and the Chief had any sinister intentions, Garak decided that he might as well humor him. 

“Computer, lights to fifty percent.”

As the lights rose, the Doctor and the Chief both blinked. The chief stared straight down, as if the floor was somehow dimmer, while the Doctor tried to locate something, presumably Garak, through squinted eyes. He broke out into a goofy grin when he saw the rather annoyed man standing across from him. 

“There you are!”

Garak blinked and forced a not so forced smile. The Doctor was lucky he retained much more of his endearing personality in this intoxicated state than some of Quark’s more quarrelsome patrons.

“I do hope there’s a reason you two decided to interrupt my sleep.”

The Doctor put on a serious face and nodded vigorously.

“Yes. We, well… I wanted to… um… Me and Miles had an idea.”

Garak blinked a few more times, cocked his head, and let out a small “ah?”

“We were playing daarts, and we kindof ended up in his quarters and… well…”

He paused for a moment and held up a finger to point at Garak. He waited a moment before blurting out,

“I’m a little drunk. I think.”

He bunched his eyebrows up and looked back toward the Chief, who sorted again.

“You think? Julian, you can barely stand.”

The Doctor nodded his head.

“You’re right, you’re right.”

He looked back toward Garak, lifted his eyebrows, and nodded again.

“Yes, I am.”

Garak sighed again.

“A most intriguing admission, my dear.”

For some odd reason, Bashir giggled and looked down. He glanced back toward O’Brien, who lifted an eyebrow and made a not-so-subtle head gesture toward Garak.

“Well, if that’s all, I’d hate to say that this hasn’t been most illuminating, but I’d really rather get on with my night. Goodnight Doctor, Chief-”

The Doctor stumbled toward Garak until he was wavering a few inches from his face.

“Wait! We haven’t even- I haven’t told you why I’m here.”

By the end of his sentence, the Doctor’s voice had climbed even higher than his already-elevated tone. He evidently had something on his mind, and as much as Garak wanted to get back to sleep, he couldn’t resist finding out what was so urgent that the Doctor had decided to risk coming here so late. Not to mention that O’Brien had come as well- it was no secret that the Chief wasn’t exactly fond of him. 

“I’m waiting.”

“I.. eerm… you see, I was talking with Miles and… well, he, we, thought it’d be, well, an idea to come here…”

Garak watched the Doctor squirm a bit more. He found his mind wandering to the Doctor’s face, which was currently contorted by the man’s failed attempts to concentrate. His cheeks were an even darker shade than normal, something he had seen often enough during their usual lunches. It was rather charming, and would have been much more so had Garak not been woken up at such an unreasonable hour. The Doctor was still stammering out pieces of his night and how he had some sort of “idea.” Finally, it seemed the Chief had been watching the scene long enough, because he stalked into the room and pushed past the Doctor to face Garak.

“My friend” -he put emphasis on friend, as if he shared Garak’s annoyance at how long this had gone on- “has a crush on you.”

Julian gasped, flushed, and then threw his arm forward to grab the Chief. 

“Miles!”

“Thas what we came here for, yeah?”

Julian nodded and began giggling. He was soon pulled through the door and down the corridor by his equally jovial friend. Garak was left standing along in his quarters, wondering what to make of the whole situation. Of course, the Doctor was far too drunk to properly think through anything, so he knew he shouldn’t pay it much attention. He should use it as a way to tease the Doctor if ever faced with an opportunity at lunch, and then move past it. Besides, he had been an agent of the Obsidian Order, trained to resist all sorts of emotional matters. He certainly wouldn’t be bothered by a confession of attraction, even if it did come from his long-time lunch companion.

So why was he blushing as hard as Julian?


End file.
